Fai the Fly
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Fai accidentally turns himself into a fly, oh no! What's he going to do now? Tease Kuro-pii, of course!  Was and still is ShounenaiFangirl's  Warning Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Summary: A spell goes wrong and Fai accidentally turns himself into a fly, oh no! What's he going to do now? Tease Kuro-pii, of course!

Fai had promised himself not to use his magic...but certain circumstances demand the mage to use his special abilities and so he allowed an exception this time. This spell he wanted to use would allow them to find Sakura's feathers considerably quicker and more easier too- if done correctly.

Unfortunately, he made a boo boo and something very weird happened to him; his entire body shrunk and he turned into something like a fly! He even had wings! He had no idea what was happening...only that he was cute, smaller than Mokona and, until his friends could find a solution to get him back to normal, he was most likely stuck in this adorable form. Not that he seemed to care; he thought this might be a fun experience! An excellent chance to tease the grumpy ninja known as Kurogane!

"Oh goody, a chance to mess with Kuro-pii~!" he said brightly and, having already experienced flying before, he easily flew up into the air and flew out of the room to find said ninja, of course cutely doing lots of neat flying tricks along the way.

"Buzz, buzz, I'm a fly! Weeee!" he giggled and did another trick. Yes, this was going to be lots of fun!

They were staying in a hotel in the new world they had arrived in and Kurogane was sitting on his bed, polishing his sword. Fai flew towards him until he was hovering level to the other man's eyes. With a big bright smile on his face, he waved to the ninja, "Hello, Kuro-tan, what a nice shiny sword you got there~"

But Kurogane only heard a buzzing sound, because Fai was too small to be heard. "A fly? Go away" he huffed and tried waving Fai the fly out of his face with one large hand- he missed.

Fai poked his tongue out at his oversized friend, winking, and then he started flying around the ninja's head, saying, "Buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz! Buzz buzz buzz!" over and over and over again. Naturally, it made Kurogane angry and he raised his hands to both sides of his head and tried hitting the annoying bug- he missed every time.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he roared furiously and raised his sword and started going after Fai with it.

5 minutes later, the whole room was a mess. Syoran and Sakura walked in and stared in surprise as Kurogane stood in the middle of the room, huffing with exhaustion, his sword in hand. Meanwhile, Fai was sitting on his friend's head, smiling and giggling.

"Uh, Kurogane? If you're going to do some sword training, would you mind doing it outside next time?" Syoran advised.

"Tch. I'm not training! I'm- " Kurogane stopped in mid-sentence; the thought of admitting one small harmless fly got the better of him was so humiliating, "Y-Yeah, I was...training..."

"...Err, ok then...anyway, do try not to break anything or they will make us pay for it" Syoran warned then he left with Sakura following close behind.

After that incident, the ninja chose not to raise his sword against the insect. He sighed and walked out of the room, with Fai still contently hanging onto his jet-black hair. Fai was enjoying himself immensely...and the fun had only just started!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kurogane had decided to take a nap. So, safely putting his sword away, he laid down in a comfortable position on the bed, his arms crossed with his back lying flat on the bed. Soon, he was already really close to falling sleep.

Now the playful torture from the adorable mage, Fai D Flowright, will continue. The blonde climbed into the ninja's ear and cozily sat inside it. He knew exactly what he wanted to do; a little brainwashing! He just hoped the scary big man would be able to hear him well enough...

"Kuro-ta...-" no, he couldn't use the nickname or the ninja would know straight away who it was, then all of Fai's fun might be ruined. "Kurogane! Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah?" Kurogane grunted. "WAIT! W-WHO IS THAT?"

YAY, IT WORKED!

Fai giggled, and then said, "Sorry for scaring you-"

"I WAS NOT SCARED! I WAS JUST SURPRISED, THAT'S ALL!" Kurogane snapped, his eyes darting around the room in search of then owner of the voice in his head.

"Ok, surprised then" Fai said with a smirk, "I am...your conscious! I am choosing to speak up now because you have been a very bad ninja!"

"What? None of my recent behavior is bad enough for you being here! Go away!" Kurogane demanded angrily.

"But you are always being mean to Mokona and Fai" his conscious, aka, Fai, reminded him.

"Tch. They deserve it for annoying me all the time" Kurogane muttered under his breath.

"That's no excuse. You should play nice with your friends" Fai said. The mage was having a hard time keeping his giggles under control. This was so much fun! But he managed it, "Hmmm, yes, so...now, I want you to get up and find Mokona"

"WHAT?"

"And instead of anything mean, please give him a hug and say 'You're so cute' "Fai finished.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Kurogane furiously declined.

"Does it or I will make you regret it, Kurogane" Fai warned.

As if on cue, Mokona came jumping into the room and into Kurogane's arms, "KURO-PUU!"

Kurogane twitched angrily as he stared at the loveable white creature named Mokona. "What are you doing? Are you sleeping? Did I wake you up?"

"Remember, be nice and say it!" Fai said. Oh, he loved every moment of this.

Kurogane hesitated then sighed and, sitting up, he grabbed hold of Mokona and patted it. His hand was twitching like hell, fighting the urge to kill. He did his best to smile, but it ended up looking very scary. "No, it's ok. You didn't wake me up, Mokona."

Mokona frowned a little at his weird behavior...but not for long. "Yaaay, I'm so glad! Mokona loves you! Mokona loves everyone!" Mokona said and kissed Kurogane on the cheek.

Kurogane was disgusted and seriously wanted to kill, but stopped himself and did the thing his' consciouses told him to do: give Mokona a big hug and say those friendly words. "You're so cute"

Mokona seemed confused for a second, but other than that, didn't seem to care. "Of course! Mokona is always cute!" Mokona claimed then happily jumped out of the room without another word. Kurogane sighed, relieved that the small annoyance was gone...one of them at least.

"Good work! I'm so proud of you, Kurogane! Hmm, now with Fai, I think you should-"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING ELSE!"

"Oh relax, it's only one thing. I promise" Fai said, smirking. "I just want you to hug Fai as well, the next time you see him"

"H-HIM TOO?" Kurogane blushed and, even in his ears, Fai could feel the heat rushing to the ninja's ears. "No! I...I won't do it!"

"And say, 'Out of all the friends I've made, out of all the dimensions we've been to, you are my best friend in the whole wide world. Please never leave my side' "

"That's too long!" Kurogane snapped.

"Oh, really? Then say-"

"Wait! Can't I just say he's cute?" Kurogane asked, almost hopefully.

Fai frowned, "No. Even if he is cute, you shouldn't say the same thing as you told Mokona. In a way, I feel that 'you're cute' would be insulting; he's a human and a man, he deserves something better than what you said to a small magical creature"

For some reason only known to him elf, Kurogane laughed softly and smiled. "But why? I think it's true...that idiot mage really is kinda cute." Fai's eyes widened in surprise. His heart leapt; did Kurogane just say that? Did he really mean it?

"Kuro...Kurogane..." Fai said quietly.

"Hey, conscious, will you let me go to sleep now?" Kurogane asked.

"...Um...s-sure" Fai said and did not give him anything more to do or say.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

While the scary ninja was asleep, Fai was left with his thoughts. A furious blush was on his face and his heart was beating fast.

Fai was happy by the ninja's words. He couldn't believe the other man thought that way about him, he always thought he annoyed Kurogane, but...he really thinks Fai was cute? All this time, the mage thought they were just travelling companions. Just friends. He thought that the ninja hated him, was annoyed by him on so many levels...and him, Fai, and enjoyed his company. He let his guard down and called him cute pet names, riling him up to see the many reactions on the man's face. Teasing him was fun. Being with him was fun. But was it deeper than that? Without realizing it, had Fai fallen for the big angry ninja? Does...Does Kurogane really think he is cute? Does Kurogane...love him?

So many questions were forming in the blonde's and he couldn't help but wonder, what else does Kuro-pii like about me?

"F...Fai..."

Fai blinked in surprise and looked at over at Kurogane, who just rolled over in his sleep and continued mumbling words in his sleep, snoring. Fai ended up watching him for a while, staring at him as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Much later on, Kurogane's eyes opened tiredly and he yawned, staring up at the ceiling. Fai saw this and saw an opportunity to do something to him again. He flew back to the ninja, sitting inside his ear once more and said, "K...K-Kurogane, is you awake? It's...your conscience again!"

"Go away, I'm tired" Kurogane groaned.

"Please, this is important" Fai said and he said, "Y-You think Fai is cute, you said that before...well, what else do you like about him?"

"Hmmm, his soft pretty hair...his blue sparkly eyes...his smile..." Kurogane frowned, "He never shows his real smile though, and he just fakes it all the time... I want to make him smile for real, I want to make him happy...I want to make him drop his guard and make him mine and see the many emotions that appear on his face..."

A heated blush was appearing in Fai's face. Kurogane sighed with a gentle smile on his face and continued, "His slender, beautiful body...his voice...the way he hangs off me all the time...his..." Kurogane was now blushing too and in embarrassment, he said, "Well, I just...like every single thing about that damn mage, ok?"

"Uh...I...I understand. T-Thank you for telling me all that"

Suddenly, Sakura and Syoran walked in again, "Hey, Kurogane, I heard you talking-"

"WHAT? W-W-WHAT DID YOU HEAR?" Kurogane said, sitting up and blushing from head to toe.

"U-Um, nothing really, we were just coming back and we heard your voice as we came towards the room. Are you talking to someone?" Syoran asked curiously, an innocent smile on his face.

"No! I...I'm not talking to anyone!" Kurogane said quickly.

"Ah...then why- I mean, I heard your voice..."

"I...I-"

"Ooooh, was Kuro-puu talking to him self? He must have been talking to his conscious 'cuz he is a naughty ninja!" Mokona said. Mokona paused and said, "That must be why he was acting so weird earlier today! His conscious was telling him to be a good boy!"

"S-Shut up!" Kurogane snapped. Mokona giggled. Then he paused, thinking, "Either that or Kurgi is going crazy! He's hearing voices in his head! Hehehe!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Mokona, laughing, jumped from Syoran's shoulder to Kurogane's head and jumped up and down repeatedly. Kurogane was shaking with anger, fuming at the annoying actions of the little white thing. Sakura giggled at the scene while Syoran simply smiled. Fai had fallen from Kurogane's ear and was now rolling on the floor, laughing. "Well, anyway, we came back to ask you if you wanted to go exploring with us! We are going to look for Sakura's feather; there are a lot of magic-user in this world...maybe the most powerful one has it. We should start asking around"

"Fine, I'll go- will you stop jumping on me already!" Kurogane said angrily and threw Mokona as hard as he could to the other side of the room, which bounced from the walls very quickly then somehow landed back on Kurogane's head.

"Mokena's a boomerang!" Mokona said.

"You're a...what?" Kurogane asked.

Mokona didn't answer but instead said, "That was fun, Kuro-puu! Do it again! Mokona wants to go faster! Higher! Waaah!"

Kurogane roughly grabbed Mokona off his head and dropped him onto the floor then made to walk out of the room. Fai seeing this went back to Kurogane, into his ear, and hanging on tightly so he would not be left behind.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?"Syoran asked while Mokona jumped and down on his head, saying, "We're looking for a white feather with pretty markings on it! Have you seen it?"

The person blinked, "A feather?"

"Yes. It is something very precious that we lost and we need it back"Syoran added.

"Don't think so. Sorry" the person replied.

"That's ok" Syoran said and he then added, "I would also like to ask something else. Has anything strange happened around here?"

"Now that you mention, a wizard lives in the biggest mansion of the town, right on the top of that hill" the man said, pointing towards it, "He is a very mysterious person and does not come out into public but when he does, people stay away from him..." the person looked around cautiously, as if he was afraid someone might be eavesdropping then he said in a hushed tone, "There are rumors that dragons fly down from the mansion and take people back to it's master- and no one ever comes out! Maybe the dragons have eaten them for breakfast!"

The person then quickly walked away without another word.

Frowning, Syoran said, "Mokona, what do you think?"

"Yep, Mokona definitely feels the presence of a feather in this world!"

"Yeah...I think the wizard is our safest bet. Let's ask around for more inform-...hey, what happened to Kurogane?"

"H-HEY! WHOEVER IS DOING THIS, QUIT IT!"

They all turned around and saw in shock that Kurogane was looking very angry with his sword out in a fighting stance, tiny bruises and tiny stains of blood on each of his ears. A bunch of people was passed out and lying on the floor around him. He glared at everyone then he straightened up, put his sword away and stormed away back to the hotel.

What's up with Kuro-pii?" Mokona asked.

"I...don't know" Syoran answered.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

What was happening with Kurogane...?

"Ok, I'll ask this guy first. Hey you, I need to know something-"

I can't believe Kuro-tan is not worried about me! He's not wondering about my disappearance at all! He's such a meanie, big stupid ninja, Fai thought angrily then he smirked and giggled, He needs to be punished!

Why not? After all, he needs to have as much fun as possible while in this form. So, he suddenly gave a long lick to Kurogane's ear, digging his nails in as hard as possible. It gave Kurogane a shock and shiver down his spine and he suddenly spun around and grabbed the guy behind him, thinking that this person was the culprit

"W-What?" the person said nervously.

"What the hell did you do that to me for, huh?" Kurogane demanded furiously.

"I-I didn't do anything! I swear!" the person claimed.

"Then who DID do it?" Kurogane demanded and he punched him. Fai giggled and bit down on his ear real hard, Kurogane yelled out in pain and punched the guy on the other side of him, the very guy he was about to ask for information about feather. "So it was YOU!"

"W-W-What on earth are you talking about? Please don't hurt me!"

Bite; "AH!" Kurogane cried out and punched another person, his other hand holding his ear in protection...

Lick, bite; "Ah, fuck! Stop it!" he punched another person...

Lick; "LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he grabbed two people and banged their heads together.

Fai was having a lot of fun with this, making Kurogane squirm and humiliate himself continuously. He held on tightly as Kurogane took him back to the hotel, wondering with curiosity what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kurogane walked into the hotel again. He was tired and angry from everything that happened in the streets; he watched a bit of TV then decided to read some manga. But he couldn't do that because Fai decided to annoy him by buzzing around and making lots of noise, making it hard to concentrate on his book.

"Tch! Damn fly, it's back again!" he swatted Fai away with his hand; successfully hitting him and making Fai fall to the floor. Fai picked himself up and giggled despite himself. He flew back up to the man and smiled at the man, staring at him.

Kurogane sighed," I wonder where that stupid Mage went to..."

Fai's eyes widened and he smirked even wider and flew to the ninja's ear, inside it again. Playing conscious was fun, he would probably never grow tired of it. "He disappeared because you are mean to him"

"Shut up. Despite how he looks, he's a man. He's a lot stronger than that. Even if I am a bit too harsh on him, it wouldn't effect-"

"But he likes being around you, Kurogane. Of course it would affect him." Kurogane fell silent. Fai giggled and he continued, "But if you do what I say, he might come back..."

"Fine. What do I have to do then?"

Fai giggled and thought about all the amusing things he could make the scary ninja do. "To bring Fai back, you must...quack like a duck"

"HUH? WHY?" Kurogane demanded in confusion.

"Do you want him back or not? Quack like a cute little duckie!"

"Uh...quack quack!"Kurogane said.

"Again...and get up and flap your arms! Waddle like a duck too!"

Kurogane blushed in embarrassment but did as told; he got off the bed and moved about like a duck, quaking repeatedly.

"Now, meow like a cute little kitty!"Fai added.

"M-Meow~"

"Bark like a big bad doggie!"

"Woof woof!"

"Now I want you to..."

After Kurogane was forced to impersonate many other animals, Syoran walked into the room again, "Um, Kurogane, we're going to go out for dinner, would you like to join-" the boy stared in surprise as he saw what Kurogane was doing.

Fai giggled and said, "Howl like a wolf!"

Kurogane sat down in a dog-ish sitting position, and howled, throwing his back, his eyes closed.

"U-Um...ok...I can see you are busy doing...whatever that it is that you are doing...but I'll, uh, try to bring you back something, ok?" Syoran said nervously. He looked around the room, "Where's Fai? I haven't seen him all day"

"I DON'T KNOW! I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE THAT DAMNED MAGE IS!" Kurogane practically shouted and Syoran backed off.

"S-Sorry! I'll see you later then! Bye!" Syoran said and quickly left the room.

"Ooooh, that wasn't very nice. You should not have done that...go apologies to the poor boy"

"Shut up! I'm worried about Fai! "Kurogane growled.

Fai smiled, "Hop like a fluffy bunny"

"No! I have done enough embarrassing things for you; now give me back my mage!" Kurogane roared.

"I'm sorry, Kurogane, but...I can't. I can't do that."

"WHAT? BUT YOU SAID-" he twitched angrily but then thought better of it. "Forget it. I give up. It's only been a day, nothing bad is going to happen to him...he's probably fine."

Then he turned around and went into the bathroom. Fai flew out of his ear and went to settle on the couch, going to sleep.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Fai woke up to the sound of moaning and groaning. "W-What's going on?"

He sat up and flew up to the top of the couch to see what was making the noise; his eyes widened and his entire face blushed at the sight before him.

Kurogane was lying on the bed, his clothes scattered to the floor, his well-toned muscular body exposed. One of his hands was pumping his cock and the other was at his entrance.

The man's face was flushed, his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Fai had never seen such desire, such pleasure, such raw emotion in that usually tough man.

"F-Fai...god, Fai, I want you...I want you!" Kurogane moaned and threw his head back, continuing to pleasure himself.

Something hit Fai's own groin at the sound of him saying his name in such a voice. He sounded so...

Fai's heart was racing, he had never before seen anything, heard anything so beautiful. Slowly, keeping his eyes glued to this wondrous sight, he slipped his hand into his pants and started to touch his own erection. He gasped and closed his eyes, imagining it was Kurogane doing it to him. "Kuro-chan! K-Kuro-chan...ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!"

Fai's breathing got heavy and his moans got louder. "AHHHHHH!"

It wasn't too long before both of them climaxed. Fai fell back onto the couch and Kurogane laid himself back down onto the bed. They both rested, exhausted.

Fai's eyes were wearily about to close when he heard Kurogane say, "Fai...w-where are you? Did I really do something to drive you away? I'm sorry...p-please come back to me..."

Fai smiled happily.

Kuro-tan...I'm happy that you care so much about me...never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed you would be so worried about me...you miss me...you love me...that makes me really, really happy. Thank you, my big silly ninja.

Then the miniature mage let sleep take over him.

XXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX

Days passed and Fai, although the idea was tempting, did not use his current fly form to tease his Kurogane anymore. Now all he wanted was to get back to his normal size, back to being the normal mage that he used to be. He wanted to tell Kurogane that he returned those special feelings, he wanted to be with him again and look for the feather and go to the next world like they usually did. Although it had been fun, he did not wish to be like a fly forever.

He tried reversing the spell in some way; it didn't work. He sighed and flew out of the hotel.

Suddenly, a purple, scaly, baby dragon swooped him up and started flying away with him. Fai struggled but it was no use. He laughed, "Hello, you're cute, aren't you? Would you mind letting me go?"

But of course it didn't listen to him. When they got to its destination, the mansion that everyone had been talking about, the dragon dropped him in front of a man with silver short hair, glasses and wearing a long blue robe. Yukito. Fai smiled at the sight of a familiar face but then his smile faltered; something was different about him. There was something wrong, he looked cold.

W-What's going on?

"Ah, what have you got there?" Yukito asked and he took Fai from the dragon. He smirked, "Mmmm. Yes, thank you. I will put him with the others." Then Yukito put Fai in a jar, put the lid on and took him in a room and stored him away on a shelf. Looking around, Fai saw that there were others just like him.

I don't like this. Something is very wrong with Yukito...

Yukito closed the room, locking it. Fai didn't see any other option but to sit down in the jar and wait to be rescued.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

By now, Kurogane could not stand Fai being away for so long. He started looking for him all through the hotel room, and even tried looking for him in other parts of the hotel too. Then he tried searching outside into the town but still could not find Fai. Angry at his failure, he made to go back to the hotel then bumped into Syoran, Sakura and Mokona. "Oh... Hey Kid, you seen that mage anywhere?"

"No, sorry. We are worried too. By the information we've been getting, the person in the mansion is kidnapping any wizard with strong powers...I think it might have something to do with Sakura's feather."

"He is kidnapping powerful wizards? Then...what if that stupid mage is-"

"We should find him as soon as possible before he gets hurt!"Sakura said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, we'll get him back"Syoran promised, and then he said to them all, "Anyway, let's go check out that mansion."

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Fai yawned, "So bored...there's nothing to do! Someone please save me before I die of boredom! Kuro-tan! I want to annoy you again!"

All he could do was sleep and draw on the glass of the jar. The rest of the time, he watched what was going on around him; there were others just like him, small wizards in jars, and more were added into the room almost every hour. They were all powerful too, Fai could sense it.

I wonder what's going on.

After a while, he decided it was too boring and decided to try to escape. First, he laid onto his back, leaning his legs up against the glass, kicking the glass in an attempt to break it. He also tried punching the glass but that just ended up hurting his hands. And after that, he tried fly up and pushing the lid, trying to push it open, but it wouldn't budge inn the slightest; the glass was definitely made out of something strong and it seemed to have a barrier, which made it impossible for it's captive to escape.

"Hmmm...Isn't there any way I could get out of here?" He sighed and sat back down, hugging his knees and thinking.

At times, Yukito would come into the room, but only to add more wizards to his collection. Fai could not help but wonder so many things; why was the man collecting so many wizards together? Was it for some evil scheme or was it just for fun? Was he being controlled and manipulated by some unbelievable power or was he doing this of his own free will? In what way did this benefit him? In every world they have been to, Yukito had always seemed kind and gentle...but in this world, he seemed cold and cruel. What was going on? Fai had no idea but he wanted to find out. He was getting a feeling it had something to do with Sakura's feather.

Kuro-tan, Syoran...hurry and come here, stop Yukito. This has to stop; no more people must get hurt. We must get the feather and stop this madness.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Um, how are we going to get in? It's not like we can knock and he'll just welcome us in"Syoran said, staring at the door.

Suddenly, Mokona opened its mouth very wide and spewed something onto the door, burning a huge hole through the door. "We can get in now! Mokona helped, Mokona is a good Mokona!"

"Good thinking, Mokona, thanks!"Syoran said and Sakura smiled. Kurogane just walked through the hole impatiently. The others followed him in. Once they were all gathered somewhere safe, the boy said, "It would be better if we split up; otherwise we'll attract too much attention"

"And he's not attracting too much attention? He's taking people away, in broad daylight, with dragons!" Kurogane said but he sighed, "Well, fine, you kids go that way, and I will go this way!"

"Mokona will go with Kuro-pug!" Kurogane was too focused on saving Fai to care about the little bundle of cuteness attaching itself to his shoulder.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Syoran and Sakura started their search. It was going to take a long time because the place was huge. He glanced at Sakura, who looked worried. He hesitated, and then took hold of her hand. She jumped and looked behind her then at him, "Ah! S-Syoran-kun, you startled me!"

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I just thought...that this place is big and we should hold hands otherwise we will get lost"

"Oh...g-good idea!"

They both blushed. An awkward silence fell over them and they continued walking.

After a long while of searching, they came across a dungeon cell. "Let's open it, Syoran-kun, someone might be in there!"

Syoran nodded, "I agree, but we need to find the key"

"Um...Um...-"

"It's on the second floor bedroom" said a voice. Sakura and Syoran both exchanged looks of surprise; they looked into the cell and gasped. It was Tonya.

"You're Majesty!"

"Nii-chan!"

Tonya gave them confused looks, "Excuse me? I don't have a sister and look at me! I'm in a fucking prison cell! If I was anyone's king, do you really think I'd be in here?"

They both blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, you just look like someone we know" Syoran answered. "Anyway, how did you get in here? Why is everyone being taken to this place?"

"It's...because of that damn feather. It's that entire feather's fault. He was different before, he would never do anything like this. He was kind and gentle and he..." a blush and a smile appeared on the older man's face and he fell silent.

"A-A feather? We are looking for a feather! It is something very precious that we need! We cannot continue our journey without it!"

"Oh really? Well, let me out and we can talk more"

"Of course! We'll be right back!"Syoran said and grabbed Sakura's hand and made their way to the second floor.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It took a long time but they eventually made it. As they walked to the bedroom, something hit Syoran and he laughed. Sakura looked at him, "Is something funny, Syoran-kun?"

"Oh, it's nothing; it's just that this reminds me of something funny that happened...except it was the other way round"

"Oh...you're right! Me too! It's familiar to me somehow; it feels nostalgic...like I've done this before...I can't remember why though"

Syoran smiled sadly, "Don't worry, you will. That's why we are getting your feathers back for you. But I promise, I will not rest until every single of your precious memories is returned to you"

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Syoran-kun" and she continued walking. Syoran smiled, walking with his princess but a sad, lonely feeling crept into his heart.

_FLASHBACK_

_Syoran had come to the castle to play with princess Sakura. She had invited him and he had happily accepted. He liked her very much and would gladly do anything to make her happy._

_But he had got lost, the place was very big for a small boy and Prince Tonya was the one who had found him and was throwing him into a dungeon cell, closing the door. "Stay here! You being near my sister piss me off!"_

_"I don't get it. Did I do something wrong, your majesty?" the younger boy asked in confusion._

_"You play with my sister! All the time! I don't like it at all! "Tonya answered; as if two little kids playing together was a good enough reason to lock someone in a prison cell._

_"And that's a bad thing? I like being friends with her; I promise I will not do anything to harm her"_

_"I don't care! A stupid twerp like you is not good enough to play with my sister! You are not good enough for my cute little Sakura-chan!"_

_"Ah...ok, then can you please tell me what I can do to be good enough to be friends with the princess?"_

_"Nothing so doesn't even try!" Tonya laughed, "And another thing, I really-"_

_"NII-CHAN, STOP THIS! STOP BEING MEAN TO HIM!"_

_There was a lot of racket outside then the door opened and Sakura stared anxiously at Syoran, "I'm sorry, Syoran, are you ok? Want me to hit my brother for you?"_

_The little princess helped the boy up and Syoran smiled, a warm feeling filling his insides. He laughed, "I'm fine, don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me"_

_"I'm glad"Sakura smiled, "I'm happy to see you again! Now let's go play!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Syoran sighed but ignored_ those feelings. As long as his princess was safe and happy, that was all that mattered. They soon found the bedroom and got the key and returned to the dungeon where Tonya was waiting. When they got back there, they let him out and they continued talking with him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The two were sitting down and staring at Touya, who, by his appearance, looked like he had been through a lot.

"So...can you please explain to us what is going on? Who were you talking about before?"

Touya sighed, "My lover, Yukito"

"Oh...if he is your lover, why is he-"

"He's the most powerful wizard in this place. But he never cared about power, he was always about using his powers for the good of the people...he was kind and gentle and loves helping people weaker than himself..." Touya sighed, a gloomy, faraway look in his black eyes, "But one day, 3 months ago, he found a feather. It...changed him. He wasn't himself anymore, he's cold and cruel towards everyone now...even me. He became obsessed with power. He didn't want anyone to be better than him. He got himself some dragons and started locking up anyone with strong powers"

"What? Why didn't they defend themselves?" Touya laughed at this question, shaking his head. Syoran gave him a look of confusion.

"They couldn't. Before he catches a wizard, he weakens their power and shrinks them, turning them into a bug or something, some living creature that is so small that they can't fight back. Then the dragons come for them and he locks them up in this place..." Touya paused and said slowly, "He is... planning to drain all those prisoners of their powers, not only will it drain their powers but also their life force. When he is done with them, they will be dead"

"WHAT? THAT'S HORRIBLE! HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Syoran said angrily.

"N-No, there has to be some way to stop him!" Sakura said anxiously, "One of our friends is a wizard and has been missing for a couple of days!"

"Then your friend is probably his prisoner" Touya said. "When I heard of his plan, I tried to stop him so he locked me up in here. This is what happens to anyone that gets in his way. He can't be stopped"

"Yes, he can. We'll just take the feather off him. That's what we came for, anyway"

"If you can do it, by all means, try; but don't kill him. Stop him but please don't murder the man I love" Touya said, scowling furiously. "If you kill him, I will kill you without so much as blinking an eye, do you understand me?"

"I will do whatever I can to stop him without ending his life. You have my word" Syoran promised.

Touya stared at Syoran suspiciously then got up, "I'm going with you. We just met, I don't think I can trust you so easily to keep your word about something so serious. Besides, you brats will need my help; other than Yukito, I am the person that knows this place more than anyone"

"Ok" Syoran said, "I understand." He then turned to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, please-"

"Ah, but I don't want you to get hurt"

But she didn't take no for an answer.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Goddammit, where is that damn mage?" Kurogane growled.

"Ah, someone's coming!" Mokona warned.

"Shit!" Kurogane said and hid behind a wall. Coming into view was Yukito. Mokona perked up, "It's just Yukito! He's nice to Mokona! Hellooo Yu-" Kurogane quickly covered Mokena's mouth, shutting it up.

"Shut up, you moron! Something seems different about him!" Kurogane hissed.

"What do you mean?" Mokona asked, more quietly this time.

Kurogane took a peek at that familiar face; it looked cold and cruel. "I don't know but-"

"I know you're there. Come out already" the voice sounded very cold. A bolt of lightning almost hit them and they were forced to leave their hiding spot and show themselves. "Who are you? What are you doing in my home?"

"To save a friend of mine" Kurogane growled and he got out his sword, "Give him back to me! Where is he?"

"Who do you mean? I take a lot of people into my home" Yukito smirked.

"Why you-"

"Yukito!" Mokona cried, "Why are you being so mean to everyone? You're not being very nice!"

"I need power. There must not be any one who is more powerful than myself, any magic-user with strong powers must be eliminated" Yukito paused and said, "You seem to be quite powerful yourself, little one. With your power, I will succeed in draining the entire town of their magic." Yukito then started walking towards Mokona, who looked scared and tried to run, but he was captured.

"I will not let you get away with this! You stole Fai from me!" Kurogane growled and ran after Yukito, trying to attack him, but Yukito simply put a barrier around himself, avoiding any damage. He was now walking to a room not far from where they were. "I am going to perform the last part of my plan, with this little creature. Doing this will allow me to wipe out all wizards and become the most powerful wizard ever...your 'Fai', as you put it, will die as a result. You are free to watch if you like"

"You asshole, I will not let you touch Fai!" Kurogane said angrily and he tried to walk forward to grab Mokona off the evil-doer but his whole body was paralyzed like a statue. "HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"You will remain there until I am finished. Just shut your mouth and watch" Yukito said. The wizard entered the room and Kurogane could see that there it was packed with jars of something. Yukito got out a magic staff and it started glowing. Mokona started crying; struggling, but Yukito paid no attention to it. It became windy in the room as he started doing chanting some spell. The power was intense.

Shit...I can't do anything! Dammit! He's going to kill Fai; Fai is going to...be killed!

But suddenly, that all stopped. Yukito was stopping what he was doing. He looked angry, "Someone is messing with my feather" then he used some sort of teleportation to go somewhere else, dropping Mokona in the process.

As soon as Yukito was gone, movement returned to Kurogane's body. He quickly raced to the room, only with the blonde-haired mage on his mind.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood back and watched anxiously. Syoran and Touya were fighting dragons, and doing very well. When they were finally dead, the boys were a bit wounded, but it

Wasn't fatal. Syoran then walked towards where the feather was kept...

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and Yukito appeared right in front of the feather with a furious glare on his face. "Don't you dare touch my feather"

"It doesn't belong to you, it is Sakura's feather, and she needs it back" Syoran said angrily.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Leave the feather where it is and disappear from my sight"

"I will not, it belongs to Sakura!" Syoran said stubbornly. He added, "And you are hurting the townspeople and the one most important to you! Let them go!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Kurogane ran into the room and stared in shock for a moment; there was nothing but jars of bugs.

Is this the wrong room? Where's Fai? He thought in confusion but then he shook his head, No! If that asshole was doing his magic in here, and he wanted to do something with the mage's he caught, then that means Fai must be around here somewhere. It's magic! There must be more to it than what a regular person sees...got to look around very closely until I find him!

Kurogane then took the magnifying glass that was lying on the nearby desk, and took a look at each jar. He stopped when he came to one in particular. The jar had ' I'm in here! Save me, Kuro-pii! ;) 'Written onto it and inside the jar was a very small blonde with the identical clothes as Fai. He was unconscious. And he had wings!

Kurogane twitched with anger and annoyance. Everything seemed to add up perfectly in that black spiky head of his.

Fai went missing + During all the time he was gone, something had been annoying Kurogane and making him do embarrassing things + It had wings + Fai had wings right now= Fai was the fly all along, and he had been talking to Fai, not his conscious!

Wait...does that mean that when I was confessing that he was cute, confessed all those stuff I like about him, said I wanted him...I was really talking to him? And...he said he likes being around me, he bit and licked my ears, his body was inside my ear, he wanted to know what I thought of him, he wanted me to hug him...

Kurogane almost dropped the jar, his entire face a flaming red. All of it was so embarrassing. Half of him thought it would have been easier if he really had gone crazy and had been hearing voices in his head, if he really had been talking to himself...the other half was very, very happy. Happy and embarrassed.

Still blushing, Kurogane desperately started trying to break the jar open; he tried throwing it onto the floor but that didn't work. He tried throwing it against the wall but that didn't do anything either. He even tried slashing it with his sword but it was still in one piece.

"Dammit, what is this thing made of?" Kurogane said angrily. He paused then looked down at the little prisoner. Somehow, Fai was still passed out. This pissed Kurogane off and he shook the jar violently, "Wake up, you little bastard!"

Fai's eyes opened and he looked up and flew tiredly up to the lid of the jar. A smile appeared on his face and he waved friendly at Kurogane. Kurogane shook the jar again and Fai fell down onto the bottom of the jar again but simply laughed happily.

"Don't laugh! Do you realize all those things you did made me look like I'd lost my mind? You better be grateful I'm saving your stupid ass! When you get back into your real size, I'm going to take my revenge, got it?"

Fai smirked but nodded anyway.

"Good" Kurogane said. He sighed and then he put the jar down and searched the room for something that will help him release Fai since he couldn't do it the normal way. On the desk was a spell book, open to a certain page. He read the spell that was on it and all the jars smashed, every prisoner returned to their original size and their wings fell off. It was a lot of people, good thing it was a very large room.

"Thanks Kuro-tan! I knew you would come to my rescue!" Fai said happily but then he said seriously, "Now let's go help Syoran!"

The mage went to walk out of the room but then Kurogane grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Fai stared back at him in confusion, "What are you doing? We have to go and help! Yukito is dangerous! Sakura-chan and Syoran-kun need our help, we can't just do nothing while they-"

"The little princess has the kid to protect her and the kid is an excellent swordsman, I taught him well...so he will be fine. They both will fine, so you don't need to worry"

"How do you know that? Yukito is the most powerful wizard in those worlds, Kuro-tan! We can't risk those children being killed!"

"And I can't risk losing you again! I've never been more worried in my entire life!" Kurogane growled and crashed his lips against Fai's in a passionate kiss. Fai gasped into the kiss and Kurogane slipped his tongue in and tasted that beautiful man for the first time.

When he finally pulled away, he pulled the mage into a bone-crushing hug, "I love you, you stupid mage"

Fai smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurogane's strong back, "I know."

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Touya and Sakura stood back; Sakura was held protectively in Touya arms, being protected from any danger as the two other men started a life-to-the-death battle for the feather.

Yukito let go of Mokona, who ran to the arms of the princess. Then Yukito raised his hand and shot some sort of power from it, but Syoran ducked it; Yukito kept on sending identical attacks like that and Syoran dodged them, he even got out his sword and tried to reflect them.

When he could, he fought back; attacking the older man with his sword but Yukito never received even a scratch.

There was an angry, determined look in Syoran's hazel eyes, "You don't have to do this! Stop it, Yukito! The old Yukito must be in there somewhere! Think of your town! Think of Touya! You love him, don't you?"

"Silence!" Yukito said coldly and one of Yukito's attacks hit the boy square in the chest, sending Syoran backwards and falling onto his back, onto the floor of the other side of the room.

"Syoran-kun!" Sakura cried out in worry.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, Syoran will be ok. I can see he can fight very well. He will not lose" Touya assured her but despite his words, even he looked worried.

"Yes, Mokona and Sakura have to believe that Syoran will win! He has to!" Mokona whispered to Sakura.

Syoran simply picked himself up and charged at the wizard, continuing to fight him. Yukito sent a particularly powerful attack at Syoran and it completely destroyed the boy's sword. Syoran did not give up but attempted to use his trademark kicks and his fists to punch Yukito. Yukito's magic was strong and powerful, but somehow, Syoran was still alive, he did not give up no matter how much it looked like he was going to lose.

However, as the battle went on, Syoran got tired and his performance weakened. By now, he was breathless with exhaustion; it was obvious to see that he was struggling against this powerful foe; Yukito was obviously much stronger than him. Not only that, he was trying to keep his word and not kill Yukito but at the same time, he wanted to make sure that Yukito never went after anyone else. He was holding back. But Yukito was giving him the full extent of his power.

He was now getting beating to a pulp. One of Yukito's attacks deeply wounded Syoran's arm, it bled severely but still he kept on going, holding onto his injured arm, his eyes injured as well, one was closed with a black eye while the other was half closed, injured, he said, "I will ask again! Please stop what you are doing!"

"No. Why don't you stop and just make it easy for yourself? I assure you your death will be quick and painless"

"Never!" Syoran replied. Syoran moved forwards but another attack later, Syoran was back on the floor and it was taking him much longer to get

*get up*

"SYORAN-KUN!" The princess gasped and thought desperately, I have to help! I have to do something to help Syoran-kun or he's going to- she saw the feather was sitting right in the middle of the room, on something, - Perfect! If I can just get the feather, everything will be ok again!

Quietly, she crawled to where the feather was. Touya gasped, "No! Don't be so reckless, get back here!"

"Sakura, stop!" Mokona said.

Sakura didn't listen to anyone and quickly continued to claim the feather.

"Nnnnggh..." Syoran groaned in pain.

Yukito was stalking towards him, ready to do the finishing blow. Then Yukito noticed that Sakura was going after the feather, was almost there actually. He focused his attention on her instead. "What are you doing, you stupid girl? Get away from my feather!"

"I-It's not your feather! It's mine!" Sakura said firmly.

Syoran turned his head to look at what was going on, "Sa...ku...ra..." and then he lost consciousness.

"I said get away from it!" Yukito said and started walking quickly towards her. Hastily, Sakura grabbed the feather; as soon as she touched it, it started glowing. She closed her eyes and made it go into his chest. It was now where it belonged, inside Sakura and as soon as it was inside her, she fainted.

"Sakura!" Mokona went to her side, "Sakura, are you ok?"

Suddenly, Yukito stopped what he was doing and fell to his knees, shaking slightly, his eyes wide with confusion, "What...what's going on? Why am I here? What did I just do?"

"It's a long story..." Touya said.

Yukito looked up, "Touya-san..."

Touya couldn't help it; he rushed towards Yukito and embraced him, and kissed him with all his love. He was happy that his lover was back to normal. When he pulled away, he said, "I will explain everything later but for now, would you mind...helping this boy? He is very injured"

"Did I do that? Did I hurt him?" Yukito asked with guilt.

"...It's not your fault, you were not yourself" Touya said, "Now please help him"

"Of course! Right away!" Yukito said and rushed towards Syoran and knelt next to him, magically healing his wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Princess Sakura was excited. Someone very important to her was coming over to play. But he wasn't here yet. "I wonder where he is? Is he lost?...I-I better go look for him!"

She ran around looking for this person, pretty much everywhere, the only place she hadn't searched was the dungeon...but why would he be there of all places? She was getting worried. Suddenly, she heard voices. One was her brother, the other was someone else. Her brother was outside one of the dudgeon cells, acting all arrogant about something. "I don't care! A stupid twerp like you is not good enough to play with my sister! You are not good enough for my cute little Sakura-chan!"

"Ah...ok, then can you please tell me what I can do to be good enough to be friends with the princess?"

"Nothing so doesn't even try!" Touya laughed, "And another thing, I really-"

For some reason, this made Sakura extremely angry and she pushed her brother to the cold, stone floor, "NII-CHAN, STOP THIS! STOP BEING MEAN TO HIM!"

Touya sighed, "I can't help it! He annoys me! Yukito keeps going on about how its all destinies and that it's useless to fight it...but I am not going to let the brat have you so easily! You being around him pisses me off and just...don't like it!"

"I don't really know what you are talking about and I don't care! He is important to me! I don't want you to treat him that way!" Sakura said. She poked her tongue at him angrily then opened the door...but no one was there. "I'm sorry, are you ok? Want me to hit my brother for you?"

She held out her hands to something. Someone must have been in there, surely, because there was a voice that answered, "I'm fine, don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me"

And then for some reason, she was filled with happiness. And she smiled, "I'm glad! I'm happy to see you again! Now let's go play!"

Sakura's eyes opened and she was filled confusion. "Who was I talking to? Who was I saving from my brother, from being locked up? I don't...understand..."

This was always happening to her. Occasionally when she got a memory back, it seemed like there was something important missing from it. Everything was still a blur...but maybe questions would be answered, things would become clearer once she regained more of her memories. She sighed and sat up in bed. She looked around and she discovered that she was in a bedroom. By the looks of the lovely dove framed-photos on the dressing table. Yukito and Touya's bedroom.

"Did you sleep well?"

Syoran was at the door. She gasped and smiled happily, "You're all better!"

"Yeah, Yukito healed me. We beat him, Princess. And it's all thanks to you; if you hadn't grabbed your feather like that, I would have been dead for sure. Thank you so much!"

Sakura blushed, "W-Where's everyone else? Is Fai ok...or is he still...?"

"Fai is fine. Kurogane saved him ages ago and they are now at the hotel" Syoran answered, "We're finished in this world. We'll leave for the next one as soon as everyone is ready." He turned to leave the room, smiling, "Come on, now that you are awake, I think Yukito and Touya want to see you. Yukito was very worried about you, he still feels bad about everything that he did."

Sakura smiled and got out of bed and followed him out of the room. She may not have her full memories just yet, some things were still a blur...but she knew that one day she will regain them all once again, with Syoran by her side. As long as Syoran was with her, she knew things would be ok.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"I...I can't remember what I did but Touya-san told me everything that has happened these last few months and it sounds like I have been a truly horrible person. I have kidnapped some of the townspeople, one of your friends and hurt the both of you...and I hear I was planning, even attempted, to do even more horrible things..." then he started bowing in forgiveness, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine! Everything turned out fine so don't worry about it!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Are you sure? What I've done was so-"

"If she says its ok then its ok" Touya said firmly, "The one you have to convince is everyone else. But don't worry, leave that to me"

Touya and Yukito was a happy couple again. And later, with Sakura, Syoran, and Mokona helping, Touya calmly explained what happened in a way that would not make an angry vengeful mob chase his lover.

At the end of it all, everyone was happy. Yukito smiled, "Well, are you going home now?"

"Well, we will have to leave town soon...but we are currently staying in a hotel."

"Oh really, Well, please visit again before you leave, I would like that" he hesitated and added, frowning sadly, "And would you please bring your wizard friend with you? I would like to apologize for what I did to him"

Syoran laughed, "You don't need to apologies any more, but yes, we will bring Fai over later. We'll come by tomorrow"

"Thank you" Yukito said gratefully.

"Ok. Bye, see you later then" Syoran said while Mokona and Sakura waved goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Several hours earlier...

As soon as they got back inside the hotel, Kurogane roughly took Fai against the door and pressed his lips against Fai's, kissing him passionately. Fai moaned and wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, deepening the kiss; they both kissed each other furiously, tongues rubbing against each other and fighting for dominance, but Kurogane easily won. As they kissed, Kurogane's hands pulled off the mage's clothes in one swift movement then roamed all over the man's slender body. The blonde let out a soft gasp and gripped his shoulders tightly, "Ah...Kuro-sama...!"

Kurogane's lips moved to the man's neck and roughly brushed passionate kisses to it, sucking and nibbling it gently until rosy red hickeys formed there. One of his hands slid down Fai's nether regions and started stroking him before pumping him furiously. "Ahhhhhhh! K-Kuro-pon, don't touch me there..."

"Why not? You want me to touch you, just look at how hard you are" Fai moaned loudly as Kurogane sped up the pace while his tongue slid down that smooth chest and paid close attention to one of the hard, pink nipples. His other hand started playing with the other nipple.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Fai screamed in pleasure, "Ahhhhh!"

Several moments later, Fai came into Kurogane's hand. Fai stared at him, panting, a flushed look on his face. Despite what Kurogane had just done to him, he giggled, "My my... you're such a pervert, Kuro-chan..."

Kurogane just glared at him with lust in his eyes, licking the cum off his fingers. Then he roughly grabbed Fai's wrist and dragged him into the bedroom, locking the door. He threw the mage onto the bed then started removing his own clothes, glaring down at Fai and demanding, "Get onto your stomach. Now"

"Yes, Kuro-puppy, your wish is my command!" Fai said jokingly and got onto his stomach.

"Tch. Don't be such a smartass!" Kurogane growled angrily and pushed Fai down and got on top of him; spreading his cheeks open, the ninja inserted his manhood into Fai's ass. Fai screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHH! K-Kuro-pii! Take it out! Now! Please!" Kurogane did not listen but began thrusting into the mage, hard and fast; tears fell from Fai's eyes, screams of pain fell from his lips and he gripped onto the bed sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. "O-Oh god! Pervert! Sadist! I hate you, Kuro-tan, you're so mean!"

Even though this was supposed to be revenge for making him look like an idiot and for making him worry so much, Kurogane felt bad for doing this and he kissed the nape of Fai's neck gently and whispered, "Don't worry, it'll get better. I'll make you feel good"

Still pounding into his beloved, he then wrapped his arms around Fai's body started stroking him again. He licked Fai's back and placed kisses onto his neck, "I love you, Fai"

Fai's screams of pain echoed in the room until it soon turned into cries of pleasure as well.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Soon, Fai came, screaming the ninja's name. He was allowed a minute to rest then Kurogane flipped him over then kissed him passionately then, sitting up, he pushed Fai into his crotch and said, "Suck me"

Fai did what he was told; he bent down and put his mouth on Kurogane's erection. Kurogane groaned and put his hands into the mage's hair; he moaned as he felt Fai's tongue licking him. He stared down at Fai, who had a flushed look of pleasure on his face. The sight was so sexy.

"F-Fai...nnngh...!" Kurogane bucked his hips and Fai sucked even more of him, sucking him harder.

It was not long before Kurogane came into Fai's mouth. Fai swallowed all of it and stopped to take a breath, his face completely flushed. "Kuro-kun, let's stop here..."

"No. I want you" Kurogane said and pulled the mage into a kiss then fucked him again and again and again until morning.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Hours later, they were lying in bed and Fai was resting beside Kurogane, staring at him.

"Waaah, I'm so tired...why did you have to do it so hard, Kuro-tan?"

"My revenge for making me looks like an idiot and for making me worry so much"

"I'm sorry for making you worry..." Fai giggled and winked at him, "But as for the making you look like an idiot part, that was fun~"

Kurogane got angry and violently pushed the mage off the bed. "Owie! You're mean, Kuro-puu!" Fai groaned. He crawled back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the ninja. "I had fun, anyway. I was there almost the entire time; I heard everything you said about me, Kuro-chan."

"S-Shut up!"

"You said I was cute! You said so many nice things about me!" Fai said with a smile, he licked and nibbled the ninja's ear, "Remember this? Remember how I licked your ear and made you look silly in front everyone?" he sucked on Kurogane's earlobe a but more before he planted a bunch of kisses on Kurogane's neck and added with a giggle, "Remember how you said you wanted me...and you touched yourself?"

Kurogane went flaming red and he shot out of bed, staring at him in embarrassment and shock, "Y-Y-YOU SAW THAT?"

"Don't be so embarrassed, Kuro-tan, I was touching myself as well. I couldn't help it...you were being so sexy" Fai said with a smile, "And...I was really happy to see how much you care about me"

There was a bigger blush on his face- obviously visions of Fai pleasuring himself were flashing through his mind- and he moved back onto the bed and pulled the mage into his arms and kissed him, "Do you love me?"

Fai smiled and pecked him on the lips, "I do. I love you very much, Kuro-pii"

"Then you must promise me something, idiot"

"What?"

"Whenever you're with me, you're only allowed to smile if it's genuine. Don't you dare fake anything with me, got it?" Kurogane gripped onto him tighter, "You don't need to distance yourself from me. Let me into your heart...and if anything happens to you, I'll protect you with all the strength that I have"

"Ok, Kurgi, I promise" Fai smiled and gave the man one more kiss before sleep came for him. Kurogane seemed happy with that and he held the mage close, caressing his soft hair gently until he too fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Kurogane! Morning Fai!" Syoran said the next morning as they all had breakfast.

"Good morning~" Fai said while Kurogane just grunted and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Oh, I think you two should go to the doctor's before we leave this world! I think you might be coming down with something, I heard moaning from your bedroom last night, it sounded like you were in pain...are you alright?" Sakura said worriedly.

Kurogane almost choked on his food and started blushing furiously while Fai just smiled, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We're fine! Kuro-puu just gave me a special welcome home present!"

Kurogane blushed even more, but Sakura smiled, "Ok. Oh, and if you don't mind, can you please go to Yukito-san's house today? He wants to apologies for everything that happened"

"OK. But it will have to be later on, my butt hurts a lot, Kuro-puu and I might have had too much fun last night!"

"What? What kind of fun? Mokona wants to have fun too!" Mokona said.

Fai giggled, "Sorry Mokona, but what we were doing isn't exactly something you can do"

Kurogane stood up, "Mage, can I please speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Why-" Fai asked but was dragged away to somewhere else. Kurogane pushed himself against a wall and said, "First of all, stop talking about it like that! It's embarrassing!"

"Awww, but it's true! We did have fun last night!" Fai said brightly.

"I KNOW! BUT...JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT, OK? IT'S EMBARRASSING!" Kurogane growled angrily. He scowled at the slender man furiously, holding him tighter, "And another thing, I forbid you to go over to that guy's place"

"What? But he just wants to apologies! Don't worry, he's good now, nothing bad will happen to me!"

"No! I forbid it! I'm not letting you go, dammniit! What if it happens again?"

"Like I just said, it won't" Fai said, he added," Kuro-pii, I am an adult and although I don't look it, I am older than you by quite a lot of years. So don't tell me what to do, ok?" He smirked and kissed Kurogane on the lips, "But if you are worried about me, you could come with me if you want"

Twitching with anger for a couple of moments, Kurogane sighed in defeat and kissed him, then released Fai from his arms, "Fine. We'll go have dinner with him then...but straight after; I want to leave this world. I'm sick of this place."

Fai giggled, "Ok"

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

At dinner, Yukito apologized while Fai was very friendly to him. Kurogane just scowled furiously at Yukito. Touya scowled at Kurogane in return. And Sakura and Syoran and Mokona were also there. "Although I was not aware of what I was doing, I have no excuse! According to what Touya has told me, I have done truly horrible things! I must apologies for what I have done to you!" Yukito said to Fai, "I am sorry for weakening your magic-"

"It was supposed to help me find the feather but we found it in the end so no harm done!"

"Turning you into some bug-"

"Don't worry! I had lots of fun being in that form! Thank you for all the fun I had!"

"Sending the dragon to abduct you and carry you here-"

"It was only a baby anyway! It was so cute!"

"Locking you up in a jar-"

"Well, at least now I know what being in a jar feels like!"

"And trying to steal your magic, which would have led to your death"

"Don't worry! I'm alive now, right? So just forget about it!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO FORGIVING ABOUT IT ALL?" Kurogane shouted angrily.

"What? He's apologizing! As long as he knows that he did a bad thing, there is no reason to be angry about it...and he doesn't really remember what he did, anyway" Fai said calmly and he started eating his food.

Kurogane glared at Yukito angrily, Yukito said, "I really am sorry, Kurogane, I know I have done so things to you too and I am sorry to you too. And Mokona as well. To everyone that I have wronged, I am sorry, please forgive me." Everyone was ok about it except for Kurogane but Fai promised more sex as soon as they were alone again so Kurogane gave up on it. Then they said a final goodbye and went to the next world to find more of Sakura's feathers.


End file.
